


Lost Cause : Jacob/Paul : The Following (Season 1)

by Braid7



Category: The Following
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul's last days. Song by Imagine Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Cause : Jacob/Paul : The Following (Season 1)

[Lost Cause : Jacob/Paul : The Following (Season 1) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/following.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/574/lost-cause-the-following-\(s1\)-jacob-&-paul)


End file.
